Rook (Modern Warfare 2)
Rook was a Task Force 141 member from the Australian Special Air Service. He participated in the mission to bring down Vladimir Makarov at the U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard 437, 160 miles southwest of Kandahar, Afghanistan. Biography Rook was tasked with the assignment of assisting Captain Price and Captain "Soap" MacTavish in tracking and taking down Vladimir Makarov. Like Price, it is likely that he was inserted with a ghillie suit but ditched it when General Shepherd's Shadow Company started to kill the Task Force 141 members along with the Ultranationalists in the boneyard. He met up with Captain Price to acquire transport so that the team could link up with Nikolai's C-130 and exit from the area. Rook drives Price to where they meet Soap before attempting to escape, Rook shows exceptional skills at driving managing to knock several enemy vehicles off the road and tipping them without player involvement. Eventually, Rook is hit by a bullet from a parallel enemy SUV, wounding and probably killing him. However, with Rook's foot still pressed on the gas, Soap steers the car from the passenger seat, into the AC-130 plane that Nikolai is driving. Trivia *It is impossible to save Rook from getting shot in "The Enemy Of My Enemy." Rook is scripted to get hit so that the player takes control of the vehicle. *In some cases, a glitch may occur in which Rook does not get shot. If this happens, you will always fail in the attempt of trying to get in Nikolai's plane. *There is an American 3rd Infantry Division patch on his helmet even though he has an Australian patch on this right shoulder. He wears trousers with desert MARPAT camouflage. *It is possible for rook to be black. *Rook is the only TF141 member whose body is actually extracted; everyone else is inevitably left behind. *When Rook is hit, the blood on the dashboard of the car is similar to Driver in Takedown got shot. *It is possible to destroy the car in which the man who shoots Rook is in. Simply grab an RPG at the beginning of the level, take careful aim, and fire. Rook will still get hit however. *Rook appears in Modern Warfare: Mobilized as the driver of a boat in the level Interception. *Rook wields an AT4 and an M4A1 while waiting Soap to reach the vehicle. *It is unknown if he is the only one who accompanied Price and Soap. This is probably not true as they were trying to capture Makarov, not assassinate him. The other members that were with Price, Soap and Rook were probably murdered by the Shadow Company *The achievement/trophy you receive for beating this level on Veteran "Queen takes Rook" is named in his honor. *He is probably a explosive weapons specialist, because he has AT4 and his M4A1 has a grenade launcher. *Rook might of survived the bullet. Because if you look at him after he was shoot his name is still visible indicating he might of survived Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Task Force 141